Two People,One Heart
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: I wrote this story as somewhat of a sequel to The Marshal's Woman ... When The President and First Lady make a trip west to oversee the new Railroad project that, Matt had worked so hard to divert away from distroying Dodge...The General who is providing financial backing for the project takes a unusual liking to Kitty...
1. Chapter 1

**"Two People One Heart" **

This is a Bit of a Sequel to "The Marshal's Woman".

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking them out to play, will put them back when done.

PT.1

It was early morning. Sam had already opened the Long Branch doors. Fresh coffee was brewed. He had already taken down the chairs from atop the tables. The sound of the fresh milk cart was passing the front. Sam figured he would get some before the usual commotion started.

He knew before long, descending the stairs, would be the woman he couldn't help but engage in watching every day since he came to work there. She was a picture of elegance. In his mind even if it was only for those few precious few moments, he could dream of attaining such a woman. But he knew her heart belonged to only one man.

And just while in the moment of thought the door upstairs opened and closed and footsteps could be heard across the landing, then the familiar voice. "Morning, Sam!" And the ascension began.

Suddenly, the spell was broken. "Morning, Sam, Kitty." It was Doc's voice as he walked through the batwing doors.

Kitty smiling brightly. "Morning, Curly!"

"Oh, good morning, Doc. Coffee's hot."

"Now that sounds terrific. I really need some." Doc grumbled.

"Is that so?" Kitty said followed by a chuckle. "Tough morning?"

"Is it?"

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Doc, tugged on his ear. "Is it morning?"

Kitty puckering up her lips, trying not to laugh. "Does that mean you were out all night?"

"Let me tell you something, young lady." Kitty was trying her darnedest not to laugh. "I delivered two babies  
and took care of a broken leg and someone had the nerve to expect me to take care of a sick cow!"

With that, Kitty couldn't contain the laughter.

"Oh, that's funny is it?"

"Well, Curly, you have to admit…"

"I have to admit no such thing!" Doc yelled. "And to think I thought you'd be the one to understand."

"Oh, now, Curly, come on. I'm sorry. Really I am. Please, sit."

"I'd expect that from Festus."

"I said I'm sorry."

Just then Festus walked in behind Doc. "What'd you expect from me, Doc?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Kitty looked at Festus, then at Sam. "Sam, can we have another cup here please? Festus, Doc just had a long hard night. That's all."

"What'cha do, Doc?" Festus asked.

Doc just shook his head.

Kitty continued. "He delivered two babies, fixed a broken leg and…"

Doc jumped in and said, "Kitty, please…"

Festus looking confused said to Doc, "Please, Miz Kitty, what?"

"Oh, Festus, Doc took care of a sick cow." Kitty finished.

All three looked at one another, then Festus squinted at Doc and with a smirk on his face he said, "See you ol' scudder. I a figured you was good fur tending sick animals."

With that, Doc just stood and said, "You just had to, didn't you, Kitty? You just had to. I'm going to bed."

Sam and Kitty were laughing. Festus was just looking at them all not sure what Doc was talking about. "Oh, Miz Kitty, I almost forgot. I picked up Matthew's mail and got yur's too."

"Why, thank you, Festus. Saved me a trip."

"Miz Kitty, Matthew be back today?"

"Yeah, that's right. Late today or tonight."

"That letter important, is it?"

"Festus, I haven't read it yet. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Sure, Miz Kitty. And you be want'in to read yur letter."

"Yes, Festus, I'll see you later."

Kitty walked back to her office and began sorting her mail, noticing one, the letter that Festus was so anxious for her to read. It was a fancy envelope and fancy writing even though he couldn't read it. She was fairly sure Barney had told him it looked important. It read as follows:

_Miss Kitty Russell  
Long Branch Saloon  
Dodge City, Kansas_

_Dearest Kitty,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Rutherford and I did so enjoy Matt and your company when you both were here at the Gala Ball. We have both been so busy since but with the new construction project on the horizon, I have thought a lot about the two of you. I know there will be many of meetings and discussions and Rutherford will be visiting Kansas. And I would love to accompany him in hopes that I could visit your great state. I will be sure to let you know. And I'm looking forward to spending time together. So until then, be well._

_Sincerely,  
Your Friend,  
Lucy Ware Hays_

It was a normally quiet day in Dodge. After getting some sleep Doc was back to his usual self, when he stopped by the Long Branch to see if Kitty was available to have lunch with him at Delmonico's.

Sam was reading the paper. "Hi Doc. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have a beer. What's so interesting, Sam?" Doc pick up the paper Sam had been reading.

I was just reading about the railroad, Doc. You remember when the Marshal and Miss Kitty went to Washington? And they had the meeting about the railroad east-west bound that they wanted to bring through Kansas? Well, it's finally gonna happen, or so it seems. This eastern reporter says some General William Jackson Palmer, he has Civil War fame, has some plan to save costs. Says there will be more information to come."

"Well, Sam, I'm sure when Matt gets back he'll know something about this. After all if this has anything to do with the meetings he had in Washington…" He started to rub his mustache, then finished. "Well, we'll see. Sam, where's Kitty? I'm hungry."

"She's in her room. I'll call her for you."

"No need, Sam, I'm right here and I can hear his stomach from up here." Laughing as she ascended .

"Oh, Ha Ha, young lady!"

"Come on, Curly, let's get lunch. Sam, we'll be back."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."

Kitty and Doc were finishing up at Delmonico's and when they were leaving they bumped into two young ladies that had just gotten off the stage.

Doc looked up. "Well, excuse me."

The first young lady grabbed his arm and said, "Oh, no, Sir, please I'm so sorry. It was my fault. We weren't paying attention. We were…"

Just then Kitty looked over and said, "Maryellen? Hilda?"

Then in tandem both girls said, "Miss Kitty!"

Doc now looking shocked. "Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?"

Both girls are now hugging Kitty. "What are you two doing here? And together?"

Both started trying to talk at once. "Well, we… we were at school…"

Putting her hand up, Kitty said, "Wait! Wait! First, Doctor Adams, these young ladies are Maryellen Barlow and Hilda Lemp."

Hilda said, "Oh, Miss Kitty told us all about you Doctor."

"Oh, she did, did she? Don't believe any of it."

They all laughed.

"How long are you here? Why are you here? Well, ok, ok, come with me." Kitty said. "You can tell me and we can get out of the street. You both look wonderful!"

Doc excused himself and Kitty took the girls to her rooms so she could hear why they were in Dodge and together.

When they got upstairs, the girls looked around. Both looking in amazement. "Wow! This is beautiful! This is where you live?"

Kitty smiled. "Yeah, it's home. So, ok, now first things first. Maryellen, I know you told me you live outside of Dodge, but you said you were going to go to school, maybe in St. Louis?"

"Well, that was the plan, Miss Kitty, but things changed."

"Ok, but Hilda, I thought you wanted to go into your father's business?"

"Oh, Miss Kitty, I do and thanks to you, I'm going too. But Daddy and Granddad put a stipulation on it."

"Ok, now. What am I missing here?"

Well, they said if I wanted to learn the business I had to go to business school, so they sent me to the Wharton School of Business. And that is where I met Maryellen. See I met a woman, Miss Kitty, on my way to St. Louis, who told me I could do anything I set my mind too." Then she just smiled and winked at Kitty. "And I always wanted to be a business woman. And when you told me that day that you were there on business, that was it! My mind was made up. I wrote to Mama and papa that I was going to apply for business school. So, since we had a break from school. I wanted Hilda to see Kansas. And now it's even better. We found you! Our inspiration!"

"Well, Miss Kitty, can we come see you again while we're here?"

"Oh, of course. You'd better. We'll have supper. It's so wonderful to see you both!"

Maryellen and Hilda jumped up and hugged Kitty to the point of knocking her over onto the settee. "Ok, ok. Now I think I had better get back to work and I'll see both of you later."

Kitty and Sam began to close up the bar. It wasn't a very busy night. Sam was flipping up chairs.

"Sam," Kitty said. "Leave em. We can clean things up in the morning. Go on. Go get some sleep. You were here early. I'll lock up."

"Are you sure Miss Kitty?"

"I'm sure, Sam. Go. Go on."

"Ok, Miss Kitty. Good night."

"Good night, Sam."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
"Two People, One Heart"

Kitty had locked up and was in her room. She had gone through her normal ritual. She took a long hot bath, put on one of Matt's favorite night gowns, thin lace with a scoop neck and thin string straps with a lace robe to match. Then she sat in front of the vanity, pulling out the hair pins thinking about how much she missed him, and that usually he pulls them out and brushes her hair when he's there.

As the pins came out one by one the copper curls bounced off her shoulders as she brushed them out. She took notice to the slight tinge of white starting at the corners of her temples. Thoughts began to run through her mind going back to many years before when she sat at that very table. It was no longer the same woman looking back at her through this mirror where a younger girl once sat.

And for how much longer would Matt still see the same young girl he loved all those years ago. After all, a lot had happened to that girl/woman in the mirror. And how long will she still appeal to him? She could see slight lines around the corners of her eyes and if she could see them he certainly could.

She stood up looking at herself full length. No longer do I see that thin slender young girl he once could so easily put his hands around. As these thoughts ran through her mind she crossed the room poured herself a drink and peered out the window looking down Front Street in the very direction she knew Buck would be bringing him home.

Then she turned, lit the lantern, as she'd done for so many years, pulled back the coverlet and climbed into the big brass bed and said to herself. "Cowboy, that light will always be on for you as is the one in my heart!"

About an hour or so later, Buck brought Matt down Front Street. His eyes went directly for the second floor of the Long Branch. Dodge was quiet. Hank was at Moss' and agreed to take care of Buck so Matt could go on his way after being on the trail.

"Marshal," Hank said. "Have a nice night."

"Thanks, Hank."

Matt made his way up the back stairs unlocking the door and letting himself in to the rooms he and Kitty had called home for many years. Being as quiet as possible, placing his Stetson and gun belt on it's usual peg and boots in their regular place, Matt slipped into the water room, cleaned up and removed his clothes.

Sitting on the side of the bed for a brief moment taking in the sight of the woman who held his heart. Sleeping, in his mind, like an angel with a slight smile, amber-copper curls falling over her shoulders. Creamy skin, he couldn't resist.

Slipping into the bed and bending in to kiss her tenderly, first on the tip of her nose then her lips. When she started to stir, he brushed her hair away.

In a deep sultry voice: "Hello, Cowboy. Welcome home."

"Hello beautiful. Glad I'm home." Matt slid his arm under Kitty's body, pulling her to him. "I missed doing this." And he kissed her a passionate kiss.

As he let up, Kitty smiled and said, "Well now, is that a fact?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That's a fact."

At that moment, Kitty then threw her body up over his, pulled his face to hers and said, "Not as much as I missed doing this, Cowboy." And she planted a passionate kiss of her own on him as well as wrapping herself around him, causing his body to react in arousal.

He pulled apart for a brief second. "Woman!"

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"I do believe you have on way too many clothes."

Letting out a huge laugh, Kitty said, "Well, let see what we can do about that."

And both of them began peeling off her layers. Then they were flesh to flesh, body heat to body heat. Heart pounding, craving one another, needing what they knew they could only find in one another's arms, true intimacy as one!

The sun just barely was coming up, when Matt started to stir.

"Ummm, Cowboy? Can't you sleep in? You just got in a little while ago. Anyone even know you're back yet?"

Matt rolled over. "Yeah, Hank. He put Buck up for me when I got in."

"Yeah, but Matt, you have to sleep."

Rolling her into his chest, kissing her forehead. "You didn't seem to worry about that last night."

"Oh!" She just laughed. "And you put up a real fight too, I seem to remember."

Shaking his head playfully. "Never! Look, Honey, let me go do morning rounds and write my report then I'll come back and we'll go to breakfast. That will give you time to wake up."

"I am up."

"Yeah, till I walk out the door."

"So don't then." She started laughing. "Staying here can be more fun then rounds and reports."

"I'm sure. But, Kit, I have to go."

"Oh alright!"

Matt was in his office writing up his report and he could hear Festus approaching, just by the jingle of the spurs along the boardwalk and the humming.

Then he could hear the interruption of the humming by Doc. "Now where are you headed in such a hurry?" Doc started to needle.

"Well, if you need to know, I'm a headed to Matthew's office to give him these here poster's that came in."

"Anything new is there?" Doc kidded; trying not to laugh.

"Well, if yur gonna be a busy body bout it, yur gonna have to hold yur taters till Matthew see's em'."

Doc, shaking his head, opened the door to the office. "I can't believe it?"

Matt, not looking up, said, "What are you two going on about now?"

"Nothing, Matt. Just the usual."

"Matthew, I brung them new posters fur ya. And yur mail is in the desk."

"Thanks, Festus."

Doc sat at the table, reading the newspaper. "Festus? Did you make the coffee?"

"Sure did." He replied.

"Well, never mind then. I'll wait."

"Fur what, Doc?"

"Doc turned to Matt. "He don't get it." And then laughed. "Matt how about breakfast?"

Matt stopped. "Sorry Doc. Kitty beat you to it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I promised when I'm through here, I promised her breakfast."

"Oh, so your tossing me over for the beautiful redhead huh?"

"Matt gave him a funny smirk then said, "What do you think? Hey, Doc, you know you're welcome to join us."

Festus just stood there looking at both of them out of the corner of his eye.

"And I guess you're looking for an invite too huh?" Doc spurted out.

"Well, if yur a offerin', Doc. Sure."

Rubbing his mustache he mumbled, "Unbelievable!"

The foursome were having breakfast at Delmonico's when Matt mentioned to the group that his letter was about the railroad project that was going to finally start. The same one that he dealt with in Washington, D.C. when he and Kitty attended the President's Gala Ball.

He mentioned that General William Jackson Palmer had went to Europe and raised funds for the construction. And that it was going to help with the progress of business in the West.

Doc commented to them all that he had been reading the articles in the newspaper about the general and was wondering how this was going to effect Dodge City.

Kitty suggested that it would help in freight and shipping, especially from foreign countries, making cost cheaper and quicker. This General Palmer was heading the railroad. Transcontinental R.R. (Union Pacific)

"Matt," Kitty asked. "With this project being much larger then they planned when you discussed it at the meeting in Washington, D.C., will it have much effect on the families in Dodge or on Dodge itself? Remember the problems it caused then? And there are so many more families in Dodge now."

"Kitty, nothings happening yet. There are still more sit downs to be had. The general, lawyer's, and railroad official's will all be here before that happens."

"Matt," Doc added. "I agree with Kitty. You know the trouble that can happen."

"That reminds me," Kitty said, "I received a letter from Lucy Hays."

"Festus looked at Kitty and smiled. "That be the pretty fancy one, Miz Kitty?"

"Lucy Hays?" Doc repeated.

Then Matt added, "Oh, yes, the first lady, Lucy Hays."

Doc dropped his fork and pulled on his ear. "OHHHHH! That Lucy Hays. Just the First Lady Lucy Hays!"

"Oh, Doc, cut that out." Kitty said slapping at his arm.

Doc continued to tease her. "Does that now make you our own town royalty?"

"That's enough. Matt, walk me back to the Long Branch?"

"Ok, Kitty." Getting up following Kitty, Matt turned to Doc. "See what you started? You had to put her in a mood!"

Approaching the Long Branch, Maryellen and Hilda were coming up to the front in a carriage. "Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty."

"Good morning, girls."

Both girls stared at Matt and watched the way he kept a hand at the small of Kitty's back.

"Good morning, Ladies." Matt said tipping his hat.

Both in tandem said, "Good morning, Marshal."

"Matt, this is Miss Maryellen Barlow. She lives just outside of Dodge. And this is Miss Hilda Lemp." She watched Matt's reaction. "Girls, this is Marshal Matt Dillon."

Hilda, without thinking, said, "Yes, I know."

Kitty, smirked. "Oh?"

"Oh, I mean, I figured he was your Matt. Oh, I mean…"

Kitty stopped her. "Hilda. We know what you mean."

Matt's face was turning slightly red. Matt, thought for a moment then said, "Barlow? Jed Barlow is your father?"

"Yes, Marshal, he is."

"You're little Maryellen? My you've grown."

"Yes, Sir, I have. Well, we have a date with the dress maker. Miss Kitty, can we stop by later?"

"Yes, of course. I'd like that."

Doc had some trips to make, visiting families. He decided to stop and visit the Willets family. He had kept his promise to Momma Mabel to always stop in on her to have coffee and share stories. And she would stop in town when she could and they would have lunch. He liked having someone to talk medicine with and he felt that sometimes he learned from her as well.

Matt had to make some runs out to the local ranchers and farmers and let them know about the new information on the railroad plans. Of course there would be a town meeting at an appropriate time but Matt didn't want there to be any surprises or rumors. He made sure this time Tom Kennedy from the Cattlemen's Association went with him so there would be no misunderstandings.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
"Two People, One Heart"

Kitty had planned a special supper for Matt. The last few weeks had really been tiring although the people of Dodge knew of the construction plans. Knowing it and it actually coming to fruition was two different things, especially when they weren't sure they were going to like how it affected them personally.

Matt and Kitty hadn't had much time to spend together, so any time they could steal a minute here or a minute there, they did. But with the young girls on their school break, Matt wasn't liking them always being around, especially when time was limited.

When Kitty finally managed to find a way that they were able to have supper, he wasn't letting anything, or anyone, get in the way. He also had stopped out to see Jake Worth. Jake was going to go hunting up in the mountains and, as usual, asked Matt keep a check on his place.

Matt had an idea.

If this worked, and in his mind it worked well, he would make sure after Jake left. And of course Jake was in agreement with him using his place. Stocking it for at least a few days, surprising Kitty, and getting her out there and they could just spend the time alone to go fishing by the creek.

Jake's place was near Spring Creek. But he wanted to do this all without her knowing. Even getting her out there, now that was going to be the real trick. Ummm Getting her there… Because he didn't want anyone knowing they were there.

Kitty spent a bit of time with both girls because they were about to leave to go back to school. Then a private supper with the man, who after all these years, still made her heart skip a beat. She had everything perfect. His favorite supper, candles, she even wore his favorite dress and also had picked out a favorite nightgown to change into if she could convince him to stay. And if she hadn't lost her touch, that wouldn't be necessary. That thought brought a smile to her face.

Dodge City was filling up with a lot of strangers. Survey teams, railroad workers, lawyers. This was going to be a big deal. It seemed people were arriving earlier than expected. The Dodge House was filled to capacity. The railroad folks set up tent camps outside town. One advantage was, business would be good for all.

Matt was hoping he would not have problems controlling the folks and now this might put a damper on his plan.

The Long Branch was packed to the seams. Sam, and a new guy Kitty had brought in to help out, Ace, were working the bar. It was really looking like she was going to have a rough time getting away for supper. The general and his men were even in Dodge.

Matt stood looking over the batwing doors, scanning the room looking for his favorite gal. Kitty was behind the bar, trying to help Sam and Ace. She had also hired on two new girls. Good thing with this crowd.

Matt tried making his way over but the general tapped him on the shoulder. "Dillon? Marshal Dillon?"

Matt turned in a quick flash with his hand at his side, not knowing, in this crowd, who was approaching. "Yeah?" Seeing the uniform, Matt relaxed.

"I'm General William Jackson Palmer. I was hoping to meet you when I reached Dodge."

Well, General," Matt said. "You picked a rather exciting night to do that." Smiling at him. "It looks to me like this is gonna be a busy night."

"Well, Marshal, I sure don't think your town will mind the business."

"General, it's not the business I'm worried about."

"Marshal, I was hoping we could sit and talk."

"That would be nice but that may have to wait till later, if that's ok?" Matt stated firmly, noticing two cowboys getting into a beef with some soldiers.

While Matt was handling the fight, the general made his way to the bar.

Sam recognized his stripes. "Well, hello, General. What can I get you, Sir?"

"Whiskey."

"Yes, Sir."

"And two glasses." He had spotted Kitty at the other end. "One for me and one for the beautiful woman whom, I hope, to share a drink with."

"Oh, General, I... I…"

Before Sam could tell him that Kitty doesn't usually except drinks from the customers, he had taken the glasses and walked towards her and stood directly in her path. "Well, I have never seen such beauty all together in one package." As he placed the two glasses in front of them.

Kitty looked up from what she was doing, her head tilted and brow arched. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

"My, my, you are a mighty handsome beauty."

"Why, thank you." Kitty said. "I assume you are here with the railroad construction."

"Yes, Ma'am. Allow me to introduce myself. General William Jackson Palmer."

"Well, General, welcome to Dodge and the Long Branch. I'm Kitty Russell. This is my place. I hope you enjoy your stay, General, but if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Looking shocked, "I was hoping, Miss Russell… It is Miss isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She answered.

"That we could have a drink together."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, General, but I generally don't except drinks from my customers. After all, I own the place and, like I said, I have work to do. I'm sorry."

This now was making him a bit angry. After all, who would say no to a General?

But Kitty just excused herself and turned and went into her office.

Matt spent some of the night breaking up fights and calming people down. But he was trying to understand that most people were just out for a night of fun.

When things slowed down, he went to his office, told Newly and Festus that he was going to be at Kitty's for supper if they needed him. Then he headed back to the Long Branch via the back stairs letting himself in.

He could smell the food. He had been thinking about a nice quiet supper and then some relaxation time just the two of them when he entered the room. He saw the beautifully set table, which didn't surprise him. Kitty always made their suppers special. The room was all candle light.

Matt had figured out how to set his plan in motion. He had Jake write a note to Kitty asking her to come to his place, telling her that he needed her help for something and not to tell anyone. He and Kitty had become pretty good friends through Matt, so she would do anything for Jake. Matt slipped the letter on her dressing table, knowing she would see it later. Then when she got to Jake's there would be another one with instructions on what to do next.

Kitty had had time to change into the dress that she knew was Matt's favorite. It was an emerald green satin with a scoop cut bust line. It was very form fitted to her body and it accented every curve.

When she walked into the room, now he wasn't sure that he even had an appetite. At least not for food anyway, which wouldn't have bothered Kitty in the least.

Standing with her back to the door frame, rocking back and forth with a seductive smile, on her face. "Hello, Cowboy, glad you made it."

"Kitty, I was gonna make it, come hell or high water!"

A burst of laughter came out so loud, you'd think all of Dodge could hear her.

"Hungry, Cowboy?"

"And how!"

"It's hot," she said.

"Yes, definitely hot." As he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Giggling, while he was trying to kiss her. "Matt, I meant the food."

"Oh, ok, that too. But this first. I have wanted to do this for, oh… Come here." And he pull her in for a passionate kiss.

Down in the bar several of the men in the town were standing talking. And one of them had overheard the general with Kitty. And knew he was upset.

A few of Palmer's men were at a table, saw what happened and knew he was a man who didn't take no for an answer. Now they were taking bets on whether he would win over the pretty red-head. It was now a game for them.

This was overheard by one of the men at the bar and he just laughed. "You all are wasting your money." He said.

One of the soldiers looked up. "Who are you, besides an old drunk?"

"I'm just saying you're wasting your money and he's got guts. Everybody knows, if you have half a brain, you don't mess with Miss Kitty!"

The whole table broke into laughter. "Why old man? Will the lady shoot?"

The old man shook his head, then said, "Maybe. She's a pretty good shot. But that's not what I mean." And he started to stumble.

"EWWWW, we're scared." And they just ignored him.

Then Burke, walked over. "He's right, you know. If you don't want to go up against the Marshal, Miss Kitty is off limits."

"What is he, her personal body guard?"

Burke laughed and said, "OK, I warned ya."

After supper, Matt and Kitty tried spending as much of the night to themselves as the crowd would allow.

"Matt, I was hoping we'd have the whole night but I know that's not going to be possible."

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

Before he could finish, "No, it's alright. I know it's not your fault." Just then came a loud crash from the floor down stairs. "So much for our quiet evening." Kitty said.

It became louder and louder. Matt and Kitty looked at one another. They both jumped up and headed for the landing and down the stairs. The whole room was in a brawl.

Matt told Kitty to stay on the stairs but, of course, she wasn't going to. She followed right behind him to try and get the girls out of harm's way.

When all of the fighting was under control, Matt went back up to Kitty's room. Standing in the middle of the room, looking around, his eyes were drawn to her dressing table. The note he had left was GONE!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
"Two People, One Heart"

Sam opened the doors to the Long Branch just in time to see Festus and Doc in one of their usual squabble's. This brought a smile to his face. He never took them serious. "Good morning, Doc, Festus."

"Oh, good morning, Sam. Or at least it was when I woke up until I ran into this one."

Sam just laughed.

"Morning, Sam."

"Morning, Festus." Sam said. "Coffee's hot, fella's."

"Much obliged, Sam. Miz Kitty come down yet?"

Come to think of it, no. And I thought she'd be down. She wanted to go over the figures from last night, especially before business today. Maybe she was just extra tired. She and the marshal had supper and then the fight in here last night, well, she wasn't too happy. I had some real cleaning to do this morning before I could open."

Doc swiped his mustache. "Sam, that's not like Kitty not to be down by now. Maybe you should check on her."

"Ok, Doc, I will." Sam headed up the stairs.

"Doc. You think Miz Kitty is ailing, do ya?"

"No, no, it's just not like her to sleep in this late."

Just then Sam yelled for Doc. "Doc, Doc!"

Doc jumped up. "What is it?"

"It's Miss Kitty."

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"She's not here, Doc, and her bed hasn't been slept in."

Doc and Festus both hurried up the stairs. As they entered Kitty's room, the three men stood staring at one another, then looked around the room with a questioning look. All the things from the quiet supper, Matt and Kitty had the night before, were still as they were, with one difference. The door to the back wasn't shut completely.

Matt was on his way to the camp, where the general and some of his men set up just outside of town. Along with him was Tom Kennedy, to sit and talk about setting a meeting first so there would be no problems when everyone got together for the big meeting. It wasn't a large camp just about 20 men or so.

While Palmer was waiting, a few of the men were still tossing around joke about their bet at the Long Branch and how the pot was growing and that they'd even suckered a few locals in to the bet. Palmer asked what the joke was about.

"Oh, Sir… ummmmm…. we just had ourselves a bet going last night and…"

"And what, boys?"

"Oh well, Sir, it's nothing." One of the men offered as a response.

Well, son, maybe I'd like to get in on this bet. After all I'm just as much a gambling man as the next." Palmer insisted.

"Oh, well, General Sir, I… I…"

"Well, Son, speak up."

The young soldier stood looking down at his boots. "Well, Sir, we noticed last night, Sir, that you took a liking, Sir, to the pretty red-head in the saloon. And, well, you didn't seem too pleased, Sir, when she turned you down. And…"

"Son," Palmer said. "How long have I been your superior?"

Cringing, the soldier answered, "Four years, Sir."

"When have you ever known me to take '_no'_ for an answer?"

"Never, Sir. That's just it, Sir…"

"What?" Palmer asked.

"There were a few men in the saloon that we made bets with, that you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. But…"

"No 'buts', Son. How big is that pot?"

"Big, Sir."

"Well, someone in this group is going to be a rich man!"

"But, Sir, if the lady said no, some seem to think she is off limits."

"Hogwash is what I say!" And he turned and went into his tent, not letting them finish about who ever bothers Kitty Russell has to tackle with the Marshal.

Matt and Tom Kennedy showed up at the camp. Sitting in Palmer's tent, Matt explained to Palmer that he fully understood his position and that he just wanted a peaceful transition for everyone involved.

It was obvious to Matt that Palmer was just in this for the recognition and the money. His ego was bigger than life. This wasn't going to make Matt's position easy, keeping peace between the town's people, his friends, the farmers and ranchers and Palmer. Matt didn't like this man one bit.

Kitty woke, feeling a bit strange. Not sure where she was, she knew the surroundings were different. As she opened her eyes, trying to focus, partially in a daze, she was remembering the supper she and Matt were having. His reaction to her when he came thru the door, this made her smile, saying to herself, "Kitty, that man still makes your heart jump like a school girl and let's hope it never stops."

Wrapping her arms around herself, she was feeling a bit of a damp chill. She started to become more alert when she heard a voice. "Well, Beautiful, you're awake. I got back as soon as I could."

Kitty now became alarmed. She knew the voice….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
"Two People, One Heart"

It was afternoon when Matt and Tom got back into town. As they made their way down front street, Sam, Doc and Festus had searched all over town for Kitty with no luck. She hadn't said anything to Sam about going anywhere. But as he said to Doc and Festus, "That didn't mean she didn't have something to do last minute and just forgot to tell me."

Doc looked at Sam, swiping his upper lip. "Sam, you don't believe that any more then I do. Kitty is much more responsible then that. You saw that room. There's no way anything was that important that she would have left and not told you and left things like that."

The three were discussing this when Matt walked in. "Oh, Matt, good you're back!" Doc said excitedly.

"Doc. Yeah, something happen?"

"Matt, Kitty's gone and her bed wasn't slept in."

"Hummmmmmm. Is that so?"

"Is that so! That's all you have to say?" Doc was now yelling at Matt.

"Doc, maybe she got up early, made the bed and went shopping or had something important to do."

"Marshal," Sam was now upset at Matt's reaction as well. "Marshal, Miss Kitty would have told me and all the things from supper last night are still up there. If you don't mind my saying so, I think this is serious."

"Well, boys, let's not get too concerned right away."

After taking care of a few things around town, Matt rode out to Jake Worth's place. Putting Buck in the barn, so no one would see him there, he very quietly opened up the door and peeked inside. "Kit, Kit, honey. Did you find the note I left in here?"

The silence was so deafening. "Kitty?"

Matt went back outside thinking he'd look around. Still no Kitty. He took a look down by the stream. Now he started to worry. He didn't see any sign that she had even been there. Was it time to take Doc, Festus and Sam's concerns seriously? Where could she be? What could have happened? She was fine last night.

Matt rushed back to town….

"Matthew," Festus rushed to him when he saw Matt coming down Front Street. "Barney, just gave me this here tellygram fur ya. Says it's from Washington. Says it's from the President of this here U-nited States!"

"Shall I read it, Festus, or did Barney tell you the rest too?" Matt wasn't in the mood for the usual games. Matt dismounted Buck and Festus offered to take him to Moss' but Matt said not to.

The message read:

_Marshal Matthew Dillon  
Dodge City, Kansas_

_President Rutherford B. Hays and First Lady will be arriving Dodge City Monday. Stop. In time for railroad meeting. Stop. Please inform army security. Stop._

_White House, Security  
Washington, D.C._

Matt now had to make another trip to the general's camp but also wanted to figure out what could have possibly happened to Kitty.

"Festus, I'm gonna need your help."

"What can I do fur ya, Matthew? Just name it."

"Get Newly and meet me in the office."

"I'll do er, Matthew. See you there directly."

"Doc, Sam."

"Matt, what is it?" Doc could now see the concern in Matt's face.

"Doc, I think something has happened to Kitty."

"Matt…"

"No, now, Doc, I know what you're gonna say and I don't have the time to argue and I can't explain right now. But I have a bad feeling in my gut."

"Oh, in your gut, huh?" Doc, said looking at Matt disgusted. "We tried to tell you hours ago. And…"

"Doc! Please. Not now. I just have a feeling Kitty needs me. I can feel it."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
"Two People, One Heart"

Matt was sitting in his office when Festus and Newly came in.

"Ok, Matthew, tell us what you need us to do fur ya. Anything. We'll get er done."

"First, Newly, I'm gonna need you to be in charge here in town while I'm gone."

"Sure, Marshal."

"And, Festus, I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"Whatever you need, Matthew. Where we going?"

"To find Kitty."

Both Festus and Newly in unison said, "Find Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah, boys. I'm not sure but I think Kitty's in trouble."

"Matthew, ya mean we was right?"

"It looks that way, Festus. It will take too long to explain so… We're wasting time."

"Where we gonna look, Matthew?"

"I'm gonna have another look in Kitty's room. You get our things ready."

"Will do."

Matt went back to Kitty's room, looking around but didn't see anything that stood out. As he was standing by her dressing table, the feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse. He just mumbled to himself, "Kitty, honey, hang on I'll find you. I'm coming. I'll find you."

And as he turned to leave, he saw the envelope to the letter on the floor by the door to the back entrance. And by the chair that she usual sat on were the shoes she was wearing that matched her green dress.

Matt now hurried down the stairs. "Sam, tell Doc, Festus and I left."

"Good luck, Marshal. Bring…"

"I will, Sam. I sure will if it's the last thing I do."

"Matthew the horses is ready." Festus said waiting.

"Lets go, we'll head out towards the camp. And I'll leave word with the general about the president."

"Matthew, Miz Kitty's gonna be alright. I gaurontee you that."

"Festus, that one I wish you could. Kitty didn't leave under her own steam."

"Matthew, there was tracks out back of the Long Branch, looked like wagon tracks. And one of Miz Kitty's hair fancies. Matthew, if'n somebody took Miz Kitty, we'll find em and bring her home."

Matt and Festus arrived at the general's camp. "Men," Matt said. "General Palmer in his tent?"

"No, Marshal. He went into town, he said. You should have passed him. Something important you needed?"

"Yeah, actually I did. How long has he been gone?"

"Half the day." One of them said.

"Went to town, huh? Well, when he returns, tell him it's urgent we talk."

"Sure, Marshal."

And as Matt started to leave, "But you'll probably see him before us." Laughing, "Especially if he's hanging out in that saloon." Now they were all laughing loud. One of them even made a remark, "Hope she don't take to slapping a man's face. General don't cotton to that much."

Festus stopped. "What'cha flapp'in yer jaws about?"

"Hey maybe you two want in on the bet."

"Festus, we don't have time."

"No, Matthew. Wait. What'cha jawing bout? Bet?"

"You got money to bet whiskers? The general's got it bad for the pretty red-head in the saloon in town. She shot him down. But he don't cotton to any woman telling him no."

Matt jumped down off Buck. "What are you saying?"

"Just that he ain't gonna give up till he get's what he wants, that's all."

Matt was now seeing RED!

Kitty turned her head quickly and squinted and tried to adjust her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Oh, now did you have a nice sleep?"

"How'd I get here? And where is here?" She demanded.

"So many questions all at once. Slow down. I'll tell you everything you want to know. We have all the time in the world now that I have found you and we are together again. It's been some time, my darling, But as soon as we get reacquainted, if you know what I mean, my dear.

"It will never happen." Kitty said looking disgusted.

"Oh, but it will. I assure you. See, I am a man who is always known for getting exactly what he wants whenever he wants it."

Kitty let out a huge huff. "Well, you just met the person who will tell you no!"

"UH, a little fire, huh?" He now walked closer to her.

Kitty shrilled. "You stay away from me, you crazy maniac!"

He continued to move closer. "Now, Kassandra."

All at once she popped up and off the makeshift bed. She was up and was clear across the room she was in. "I told you to stay away from me!" She was now yelling at him. "You won't get away with keeping me here."

"You're right." He said smiling at her. "I'm not going to keep you here. As soon as my business is through, we are leaving."

"What? Leaving where?"

"You always did want to know everything right away." He told her. "It's a surprise. But you really must behave, Kassandra."

"Kassandra? What… Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Kitty. Kitty Russell." Now Kitty was really getting scared. "Look what do you want? I realize you're a powerful man but why are you doing this? I don't know you so this isn't revenge, so what is it? I only met you at the Long Branch. That is simple..."

"Did you think you could hide from me forever? We took vows, till death us part. So I will have you." He stated simply.

"Oh no you will not have me. I have something to say in all of this." Now he was laughing at her. "You just wait till Ma…"

"Wait? Wait for what, my dear? Do you think someone is going to rescue you? Now, Kassandra…" and he came and had her backed into a corner, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You are mine and will be for as long as I want you. Just accept it. Now relax and we'll have a wonderful evening."

"Not on your life!" She screamed.

"You really must behave."

Kitty was all along looking around at the surroundings to see if she could figure out where she was and if there was some way to get out. But all she could figure is that she must have been in some sort of cellar. In her mind she was hoping that someone in Dodge now realized she was in trouble and needed help.

She, to herself, was saying, "Cowboy, please, I need you. I need you to find me. I know you. We are so much in tune to one another. Can you feel me?" The tears were now filling up in her eyes.

She now turned away to hide her face. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around and pulled her in close. No matter how much she struggled, Kitty couldn't break free. He pulled her into a hard kiss. Kitty eventually got loose and slapped his face, scratching his cheek enough that she drew blood.

This angered him. He started to turn, then quickly back handed her across her jaw. Then threw her across the room and to the bed and threw himself a top her, forcing another kiss on her. And ripping at her dress, exposing her breast, burying his face in her breasts, taking both hands and trying to pull up on her skirts.

All the while Kitty was kicking and fighting as hard as she could. He continued to hit her more and more. Kitty was exhausting herself, between the anger and now the tears.

He finally got up and put himself back together and Kitty rolled away from him. She was now in pain and could feel the blood on her face. When he was ready to leave, he walked over to her and touched her face. "Now, see, if do as you're told, this won't happen. See if you can pull yourself together before I get back. Ok, Dear?"

When he turned his back, Kitty found a jar on the ground and threw it at the back of his head. She started to step over him and head out of the opening and run but before she could get very far she felt a heavy weight on her. Kitty began to scream.

There were a few children playing, running. They had been fishing when they saw Kitty and she was now unconscious. "Hey, Mister, she ok?"

"Oh, sure, she just hurt her leg. I got her."

So the kids kept going…

Matt and Festus scanned across all parts with not much luck. Then Festus came across the kids. Festus stopped. "Hey kids. You live around here, do ya?"

"Sure, Mister. Just over the hill."

"See any strangers here abouts?"

"Sure, Mister. How'd you know?"

"Where bouts?" Festus asked.

The oldest boy looked at Festus. "Are you the law, Mister?"

"I'm a deputy and I'm looking fur my friend. She might be hurt."

Then the littler one said, "We saw a hurt lady. Today."

Meanwhile, Matt was on a path and noticed a rider in uniform. As he came closer, he realized it was General Palmer.

"Matt! Hello. What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Actually, Palmer, looking for you. Just left your camp. Your men said you went to town and I must have passed you. Said you went to see someone in town."

Kitty came to. Now she hurt all over but was determined to find some way to get free. She was now pleading. "Cowboy, where are you? I need you. How did this happen?" When she was looking around she tried kicking at the doorway, hoping someone would hear her.

The kids were telling Festus about when they saw the screaming, crying lady and that the man with her said she was ok, that she just got hurt.

Then Festus asked them what she looked like?

Again, the littlest one said, "She had pretty red hair. But she really was hurt, Mister. Don't know what happened to her."

Matt meanwhile, was still talking to Palmer. Taking notice to his appearance. "Was there a problem in town?"

"No, Matt. Why?"

"Well, you look like you… well…"

"Oh, I was thrown from my horse. I rolled down a hill."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
"Two People, One Heart"

The train pulled in to the depot with a private car attached. Most of the town folk gathered, curious to see who was coming off, if at all. Matt and the general were headed back to Dodge. Matt figuring on the arrival of the President and First Lady. But His mind wasn't even really there as much as it should be. He still didn't believe Palmer's story but didn't want him to know he was suspicious. Matt was still waiting to take advantage of the opportunity to follow him when he left town again.

Matt greeted the President and First Lady and saw to it that there was proper security for their car. Mrs. Hays made a special effort to speak with Matt in private when he entered their private car. She immediately said, "Marshal, I've been so looking forward to visiting with you and Kitty here in Dodge. I do hope you both will join us here for supper."

"Ma'am, I appreciate the invitation and I'm sure Kitty will as well but…"

"Oh, no, Marshal. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Mrs. Hays told him.

"President, Mrs. Hays, there's a problem and I need to take care of it directly. I'll stop back just as soon as I return."

"Marshal," Mrs. Hays asked. "You look deeply troubled."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be able to explain later. It's important that I go right now."

Just as Matt left the train car, he saw Palmer riding out of town. He quickly followed him but not too closely so as to be seen.

Palmer came across Festus along the way. "Hello, Deputy."

"General. You on yer way to camp, are ya?"

"Yes, Deputy, I am."

"Ya get hurt, did ya?"

"Horse threw me earlier but I'm fine. I need to get on now, Deputy." And he moved on.

Festus wasn't feeling right. He was still thinking on what the children had told him.

Matt caught up with where Festus was and told him what he was thinking and Festus told him about the Children. Now they both were worried.

"Festus, we have to find Kitty."

"Matthew, I know Miz Kitty is…"

"Yeah, Festus, she is. I can feel it. I would know it if she wasn't."

Kitty was now totally exhausted, hungry and beginning to think she was never gonna be found. She could barely keep her eyes open. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Well, dear. I'm back. Now I thought you were going to pull yourself together a bit, make yourself presentable. Look at you."

"You're not gonna get away with this you know." Kitty said.

"Look, very soon we'll be out of here and then things will be better. We'll meet the ship and off we'll go."

"Ship? What ship?"

"To Europe of course. Do you think I will live in this hamlet?"

"Look here, GENERAL! You might be some high and mighty general and get away with things like this somewhere else, but you're not going to here."

"HaHaHa. And who's going to stop me, my dear woman?"

"Well, I'm sure Matt Dillon is looking for me."

"You are amusing. Why would he be looking for you?"

"I guess you'll find out." Kitty said smugly. "The minute he knows I'm gone, he will be looking for me. And when he finds out what you've done…hummmm."

Kitty realized, when he came in, he hadn't shut the opening. She gradually moved closer to it not letting him see what she was doing. As weak as she was feeling, she saw a board near the wall. Backing up and grabbing hold, suddenly swinging, screaming and running through the opening as quickly as she could, stumbling the whole way.

Kitty just continued to run, screaming "HELP! HELP! Someone please, HELP!" Her voice was so weak and not having her shoes, her feet were sore. She hadn't had food nor water. Not knowing how far she had run and couldn't run anymore, she collapsed.

Coming up over the hill Festus spotted someone lying in the dirt and weeds. "Matthew, looks like somebody on the ground. Maybe like a shemale." They both rode faster. "Matthew is it…?"

"Festus, it's Kitty!" Matt jumped off Buck when he reached her and rolled her over. "Kitty. Oh my God, Kitty!" He couldn't believe his eyes, the bruises, and cuts and swelling, her clothes torn. THE ANGER!

"Matthew, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, Festus, but we got to get her help."

"Matthew, is she…?"

"Festus, she's alive. Barely."

"Matthew, where was she a comin' from?"

"I don't know, Festus. But that's not…"

"Matthew, you take care of Miz Kitty. I'm gonna find me that animal."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

"Two People, One Heart"

Matt, wrapped Kitty in his bed roll and had Festus lift her up to him onto Buck.

"Now, Matthew, don't you worry none. You just take care of Miz Kitty. Git her to Doc directly and let me figure on where this yeahoo is a hidin' out. I gaurontee, I'm a gonn'a git on him like ugly on a ape!"

Festus rode on, searching. He was determined to find the animal who hurt Kitty. He retraced his path from earlier, where he had come up on those children and thought about what they told him. "The lady was hurt… She was screaming… It was just up over the hill…"

These words rung over and over in his head. Festus rode Ruth till he found the hill, then riding up and over he spotted a wooden door flapping in the wind. It was covering an old storm cellar. The farm house it belonged to was no longer there. It had burned down some time ago. An adjoining farmer had bought the land.

When he rode up on the door, he peeked inside and saw that it looked like someone was still there. So he decided to climb down cautiously and check things out, just to find General Palmer lying on the ground with blood on his head and face and not moving. Quickly, he checked to see if he was alive.

It was night fall by the time Matt was making his way down Front Street trying not to move too roughly as not to jostle Kitty around too much. Being that he didn't no what her injuries were. He was glad for the time of day so that there wouldn't be a crowd.

Newly spotted him. "Marshal? Is that…aaah… Is that Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah, Newly, give me a hand here, will ya?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get a hold of her for me. Be careful."

Newly gently lifted Kitty down. "Marshal, what happened?"

"Newly, I don't know for sure but…" Matt climbed down and took Kitty in his arms. "I've got to get her up to Doc."

"Sure, Marshal, let me help." Newly ran up the steps first to alert Doc and get the door. "Doc? Doc?"

Doc came out from the back room. "Newly, what in thunder? Where's the fire?" Then he saw Matt with someone wrapped in his arms. Is that…"

"Doc, she's hurt real bad." Matt said looking at him with pain in his eyes. "You've got to help her."

"Well, I can't help her if you don't put her down."

When Matt placed Kitty on the table and moved the blanket both Doc and Newly inhaled deeply.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Matt! Not again. Who did this to her? And why?"

Matt looked at Doc. "Please help her. I have to take care of…"

"No! No! No! You stay right here. Don't make this a repeat of before. When she opens her eyes, I want it to be you she sees, not me. I love her and I know she loves me but damn it, Matt, you are two people but one heart. She needs me for a doctor but you to survive! If you go she will know if you're not here. She knows you brought her home."

Word somehow seem to get out and travel that Kitty had been missing. Most figured it was Burke and now that she was back, once again it was traveling like wildfire.

Sam heard the talk all over the Long Branch. He quickly snapped at some of the men at the bar. "Have you men nothing better to talk about? Miss Kitty has been very good to everyone of you. The least you can do is be a little respectful. Burke, especially you. What Miss Kitty could really use is our prayers."

Word made it to the President's train car. Lucy Hays wanted to come to Doc's office. The security didn't think it was a good idea but she insisted.

There was a light tap on the door of Doc's office. Doc walked over to open it not being used to anyone knocking. "Hello," he said.

The petite lady with a soft voice said, "Hello, Doctor, I am Lucy Ware Hays. I heard Miss Kitty Russell was brought in and I wanted to check on her and see if there was anything I could do."

Doc, rubbing his upper lip, still in shock, now realizing he was standing in the presence of the First Lady of the United States, was speechless.

"Doctor? May I come in?"

"What?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, certainly. Please excuse me. Yes, come in. Can I get you anything, Mrs. Hays? Coffee?"

"Well, tea would be nice." She said softly.

"Then tea it is."

"How is Miss Kitty?"

"Resting for now. She took a bad beating."

"She will be alright, won't she?"

"Mrs. Hays, I've known Kitty a long time. Kitty is a strong woman. She has a lot of friends to help her through this and help her recover. So I'm hoping…"

Leaning over and patting his hand, Lucy Hays, with slight tears in her eyes said, "Doctor, listening to you just now, if you and all of Kitty's friends let her feel the love I just felt that you feel for her, she can't help but get well. She's a lucky woman. I witnessed first hand in Washington, how much the Marshal and Kitty care for one another." And she gave Doc a wink.

Doc knew her choice of words was in line with discretion for Matt and Kitty.

"Doctor," she asked softly. "May I go and sit with her?"

"Why, of course, Mrs. Hays."

Doc helped her up and walked her to the back room where he had Kitty. Matt was sitting in the chair beside the bed, holding her hand. He hadn't even heard them come in. Before they could say anything, they overheard him telling Kitty:

"Kit, honey, I'm here. I'm sorry but I promise you. I will get the animal who did this to you. It seems I'm always apologizing for not being there or here for you when you need me. Kit, hold on for me, for us. Honestly I tried to get to you as fast as I could. I knew you needed me. It was like I could hear you." Then he just laid his head down on the side of the bed.

When the children went back to their farm house they began to tell their parents about the people they saw but they just thought the children were telling tales. But the little one kept insisting to his big sister that it wasn't a tall tale. That the red-hair lady was hurt bad and was screaming. A lot! The other siblings didn't stay there because the little brother had gotten a fishing hook stuck in his hand and was crying so they left to return home.

Festus managed to try and clean up Palmer a bit and try to get him up on his horse so he could get him back into town. He had a serious head injury and he wasn't able to talk to him.

Early the next morning, Doc had convinced Matt to go clean up, eat something and do whatever he had to and he would come and get him if Kitty woke. She was stable now. This would give Doc another chance to examine her.

"Ok, Doc, but just for a little bit. And you'll come get me?" Matt insisted.

"Yes, you look like hell. Is that how you want her to see you?" Doc teased.

Doc was checking over Kitty and she started to stir. "Morning! Kitty, honey. It's Doc."

"Ummmm, ummmm, Matt."

"No, honey, it's Doc."

"Doc?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where?" She was fighting to open her eyes but between the swelling and bruises, then she focused on Doc's face. "Doc… Doc…"

"I'm here," he said patting her hand.

"How did I…?"

"Matt brought you in, Honey." He told her, still holding her hand gently. Then burning tears began sliding down her face. "Oh, no. Now don't you cry." Doc reassured her. "You're going to be just fine."

She continued crying. "Where… where is…?"

"Oh, Matt? He'll be back. He's been here with you all night. I made him go get cleaned up and eat something."

She shook her head side to side in pain. "Where is heeee…?" And she cringed.

"Who, Honey?" Doc now looking inquisitively.

She was struggling to speak. "Genal.. That… anmal?" The words just weren't coming out.

"Honey, you just rest." Doc insisted.

The outer door to the office opened. "Doctor Adams? Are you here? It's Maryellen Barlow. I'm sorry to bother you."

Doc came out. "Well, young lady, what can I do for you?"

"Well, this is my little brother Joey."

"Well, hello, Joey. I know you Joey. I think I fixed your broken leg last year."

"Yep, you did. Real good too. See, I can even jump and all."

Doc just laughed. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Well, it seems my brothers went fishing yesterday and Joey here got a hook stuck in his hand and it looks infected. Pa and Ma tried to clean it out but…"

"Well, big fella, let me take a look."

As Doc was getting some alcohol out of the cabinet, Joey happened to look into the room and saw Kitty lying in the bed and yelled out, "SISSY!"

Maryellen looked at Joey. "Joey, Doc didn't even touch you yet."

"NO, THE LADY!"

Doc and Maryellen looked at one another and back at Joey. "What?" They both said.

"The redhaired lady from yesterday."

"Joseph Barlow, not your tall tale again?"

"Sissy, I'm not telling a tall tale. Really, she's right there in that room."

Now Doc was paying attention. "Joey, suppose you tell me your story."

"OK," Joey said. "Me and my brothers went fishing yesterday by the pond then I got the hook stuck in me. I was crying so Teddy and the others said we'd go home and let Ma know and on the way we cut thru the new land Ma and Pa buy'd."

"Joey. Bought."

"Ok. Then we seen the man in the fancy coat and the redhaired lady. But she was screaming. Loud! And she must'a been hurt. We asked him if she was ok. He just said she hurt her leg and he had her. But I don't think nobody screams like that if you hurt your leg. Not grown ups anyways. Maybe ladies."

Now Maryellen glanced in the room briefly. "OHHHH, Doctor?" Then she looked back again. "Doctor Adams, is that Miss Kitty?"

Doc swiped his mustache and shook his head. "Yes, young lady, it is."

"Oh, my Heavens. What happened to her? This man, Joey saw, did he…?"

Doc just stopped her. "We're not going to discuss it. Miss Kitty deserves privacy. But you may want to let Marshal Dillon talk to Joey here when I'm done with his hand."

"Oh, yes sir, Doctor."

When Doc went back into check on Kitty, she was awake again. "Doc?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Well, you're awake, I see." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Not sure if that's a good thing or not. Where's Matt?"

"He'll be here soon, Honey." Taking her hands and lightly touching her face.

"Doc, give me a looking glass."

"Now, Kitty, you don't need to worry about that now." He knew it would upset her to see what she looked like.

She was getting flashes of what had happened. "Doc? Does he know?"

"I told you, honey. Matt brought you in and was here with you all night."

"No, Doc. Does he _know_? _Everything_?"

"Honey, he didn't ask."

Tears started falling. "Doc, I don't think I can do this to him again. How can I ask him to…?"

"No, now you wait one minute. You don't have to ask him to do anything. You did nothing wrong here. You are the victim. He knows that. Matt loves you, Honey. He's not blaming you for anything."

"Doc, I just feel sooo… Funny, huh? Considering, what I did for a living when I first came to this town and what some people still think of me. Please don't tell him, Curly."

"Kitty, Honey, you shou..."

"Curly, please?"

"Ok, calm down. I won't say anything."

"Promise me?"

"Ok, I promise." Doc gave in and promised.

Maryellen took Joey over to Matt's office and let him tell Matt the story as well. This only convinced Matt of his suspicions. As they were leaving the office, Festus was riding in with Palmer unconscious on his horse. And when he reached the office, Festus was about to get a few men to help him get him to Doc's office.

Joey yelled out. "That's him. That's the man, Marshal."

Matt looked at Festus. "No, son. That's my deputy, Festus."

"And Festus said hi to Joey. "Don't you remember me, son. I saw you yesturdee with the kids yer were fishing with. We jawed sum."

"Yep, I member you. No, Marshal. That one. He was with the lady."

Matt asked Festus where he found Palmer and what was wrong with him.

"Why, Matthew, I found him in a ol' storm cellar. Out by wheres I saw them there kids yesturdee."

"Marshal," Joey said, "that's the land our Pa bought."

"Festus, did he talk to you at all?"

"Not a particle, Matthew. I had me a heap of a job gittin' him on this here horse. Somebody done got on him like ugly on a ape."

"Festus, I think I just might know who that somebody WAS. Get him up to Doc. I need to go see the President before I go back up to see Kitty. Tell Doc I'll be there directly and STAY with him!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

"Two People, One Heart"

Lucy Hays's personal butler opened the door to the train car and Matt asked to speak to the president.

"Yes, Sir, Marshal. Just this way."

As Matt entered, Lucy greeted him. "Marshal, it's so nice of you to come. I know you're a very busy man and with Kitty being ill at the moment… How is she?"

"Doc says she's resting comfortably." Matt answered; standing tossing his Stetson around in his hands.

"Please, do sit. My husband will be here momentarily."

Just then the president entered the room. "Marshal Dillon. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No, Sir, Mr. President. I just got here."

"Lucy told me about Miss Russell. I am deeply sorry."

"Well, thank you."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I... I… Well, Sir… Mr. President. That is part of why I came to see you."

"Name it, Marshal."

"First, please call me Matt. I came for two reasons. The first, there may be a problem with the meeting on the railroad project." Matt stated.

"And why is that?" The president asked.

"I'm getting to that, if you'll bear with me."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Well, Sir. Right now, the way it stands, General William Jackson Palmer is the source of the funding for this project and until I speak with the lawyers and find out if he is the soul source or if he is part of a board or committee… Mr. President, we may have a huge problem."

"Matt, can you elaborate?"

"Well, right now, my deputy is taking the General up to Doctor Adams' office as we speak. He is unconscious and in bad shape." Matt offered.

"Will he live?" Asked the President.

"That's to be seen, Mr. President. There may be a connection between what happened to Kitty Russell and the General."

"Matt, I don't understand."

"Nor do I," said Lucy looking shocked.

"I'll know more after I go to see Kitty and talk to her and see what Doc says about the General's condition. Then I can give you a complete report."

"Yes, please. I'll be waiting."

Lucy placed her hand on Matt's arm. "Please, give Kitty our best and tell her I'll come see her tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will. Good night to you both."

Matt headed straight for Doc's office. When he got to the office, Doc asked, "Matt? What in thunder happened to this man's face and head?"

Matt rolled his eyes and looked around. "Doc, is Kitty asleep?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep just a while ago. Why?"

"I don't want her to hear us." Matt said.

"Why?"

"Well, Doc, believe it or not, I think Kitty is what happened to his face and head."

"Are you serious? Matt, are you telling me that Palmer did that to Kitty?" Now Doc was fuming!

"Doc, I'm more sure of it then ever. And if she didn't do this to him, I'll do worse."

"Well, Matt, you may not have to."

"Why?" Matt inquired.

"Matt, the blow to the front of his face and head did a lot of damage. I don't know if he's going to survive."

They both stopped talking when they heard from the next room, "Doc? Doc? You out there?"

"I'm right here, Honey. Matt's here too."

Quickly, both Matt and Doc went into the room with Kitty.

Not being sure if or how much she may have heard, Doc spoke up. "Now I thought I asked you to rest?"

"Curly, I've been in this bed now for… Ummmm…"

"See, you don't even know."

"Don't get foxy with me, Curly."

Matt started to laugh. "Well, Doc, she must be feeling better. She's ready to take you on."

"You two are both hopeless. I'm the Doctor in this town and you two want to give the orders."

Matt and Kitty looked at one another and laughed, then she felt the pain which was a very quick reminder of why she was in that bed.

"Well, Beautiful, how you doing?"

"I've had better days, Cowboy. How you doing?"

Matt reached for Kitty's hand. "Kitty, Honey, I'm sorr…"

"No, Matt, don't. Please don't. This was not your fault." Kitty could feel the burning tears welling up in her eyes. "That man was crazy, Matt. Really crazy. He thought I was..." Then the tears began to flow full force. She began to shake uncontrollably. "Why didn't anybody ever know? I can really understand why she ran, why she had to get away." Matt reached out to try and hold her. "He's crazy… crazy… crazy…"

Matt gently lifted her up and placed his arms around her. "Kit, Honey, you're safe now. He'll never hurt you again. Never!"

"Cowboy," Kitty said; shaking still, gripping her fingers into his arms. "I think I hurt him. I really think I hurt him."

"Honey, don't worry. Don't think about it."

"But I hit him, hard, with a board. He fell. I ran and ran but I just couldn't anymore. I was calling for you. I knew you would hear me. I knew you would know I was in trouble. You always know when I need you." Kitty buried her face in Matt's chest not letting him go despite the enormous pain.

"Kit, Honey, you're right I heard you. I felt you. I knew you needed me. We will always know when we need  
each other. I'm just sorry it took me so long…"

"No, no. You found me, Cowboy. Doc, told me you found me and brought me home."

"Come on, honey, lie back down here and rest before Doc starts yammering at me for hurting you."

Kitty tried to smile. "You stay right here. I'll handle Curly."

Matt placed his back against the headboard and kept his arms around Kitty until she fell back to sleep.

Later, talking to Doc, "Doc? How is he?"

"Not good, Matt, not good at all. Do you still think Kitty did this to him?"

"Well, Doc. I didn't want to press her for answers but she started telling me some of what must have gone on so I just let her talk." And Matt continued to tell Doc the things Kitty was rambling on about. "Doc, she never said Palmer by name but Joey Barlow pointed him out to me as the man he and his brothers saw with Kitty."

"Matt? Who do you suppose the woman was, Kitty was talking about? The one she said was running?"

"Don't know, Doc. I didn't want to upset her anymore. She was crying so much. I wanted to just calm her down."

"You were right for now, Matt. I don't want you upsetting her."

"Well, Doc, I don't want that either."

"And another thing. She's very fragile, so be gentle with her."

Matt and Festus rode back out to the storm cellar. Matt wanted to see if he could find anything that could tell him what he needed to know without having to question Kitty further. When they got there, Jed Barlow was there. He was going to close it and seal it but he agreed to let them check it out first.

When Matt saw the way it looked, he felt sick to his stomach. He now put all the pieces together of what took place there.

He thought back to the things Kitty was saying and how she looked when he and Festus found her. The cuts, bruises, swelling, the torn up clothing… He knew he saw that look in her eyes before and what it did to her, to them. He wasn't about to let that happen again. This was the woman he loved. The woman he shared his life with. "Good and bad. I am the man she loves. The man she shares her life with. Good and bad. We're going to get through this. Just like we get through everything else in our lives. Together!"

"Matthew?" Festus now broke his train of thought. If I'd a knowd that yeahoo was the one fur sure what did this to Miz Kitty…"

Matt stopped him. "Festus, we're done here. Jed, go on, close it up."

"Get what you needed in there, Marshal?" Jed asked.

"Thanks, Jed."

Matt and Festus rode back to Dodge. Quietly.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

"Two People, One Heart"

Arriving back into Dodge, Matt was surprised. His attention was drawn to the light in the window of the second floor at the Long Branch. The light especially meant just for him whenever he was away.

Festus took hold of Buck's reins. "Matthew, you go on and see Miz Kitty. I'll look after Buck fur ya."

Matt wasn't sure what to do. First he went to Doc's. Doc was sitting at his desk reading.

Matt rushed through the door. "Doc?"

"Hey, you always rush through doors this time a night?"

Matt looked around. "Where's Palmer?"

Doc shook his head and swiped his upper lip. "Sorry, Matt. General Palmer died two hours ago. It was my opinion he died from a bleeding in the frontal brain. Matt, I will, if needed, state that it was in…"

Matt put up his hand. "Doc," he said. "I'm not worried about that. It's self-defense but you know what this is going to do to her. Is she awake?" Asking just to see what Doc would say.

"Well, Marshal. I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself. Matt started like he was going for the room. "No, nope. She's not in there and you know it. You came down Front Street. And I know the first place your eyes generally go when you come down Front Street, after you've been out of town, is the second floor of the Long Branch."

"Now, Doc." Matt's face started getting a bit flushed.

"When will you two learn? The worst best kept secret." Then he laughed. "Go on. Get out of here. I'm going to bed."

Matt went over to the Long Branch. As he entered thru the batwing doors, Sam was just coming down the stairs. "Hello, Marshal. Just made Miss Kitty some tea. She was asking if you were back yet."

"Thanks, Sam, I'll go up and see her." Very quietly he opened the door and slipped in.

"Hello, Cowboy. Was wondering when you'd get back."

"Kitty, I got back a few minutes ago. How come you're not at Doc's?"

"I figured I'd be more comfortable here. And ummmm...you Matt?"

"What, Kit?"

"Where did you go?"

"No where."

"Cowboy, you know I know you too well. That _'no where'_ as an answer doesn't work."

"Kit, we can talk about this later, can't we?"

"Talk about what?"

"Kit, Honey, you've been through an awful lot."

"Matt, what aren't you telling me? There's something Doc's not telling me either. So one of you better start talking."

"Kitty. OK. I figured out that it was Palmer that did this to you. And, Kitty, Palmer's dead."

"Oh, Matt! Please tell me you di…"

"Wait, Kit. No, I didn't kill him."

"Oh, Ok. Well then who? Who did?"

There was a silence. Matt dropped his head then he came and sat on the side of the bed. "Kitty, Honey. It's OK." Matt pulled her to him and in an embrace.

"Wait, Cowboy. You mean I… I killed him?"

"Yes, Honey, but it's Ok. It was self-defense."

"Oh, Cowboy!" The trembling began. Matt just held her tight as he could without hurting her. "Matt? How?" She finally asked.

"That doesn't matter, Kit."

"It does to me."

"Ok. Doc says it looks like you hit him across the forehead with something hard."

"Yeah, it was a large board. I remember now."

They laid quiet for a long time. "Cowboy? Will you stay?"

"Kit, Doc says you need rest."

"I don't care what Doc says. I need you to hold me. I don't want to be alone. Please?"

"Ok, let me take care of a few things then I'll be back. Kit, he can't hurt you anymore. I'll be back." Matt kissed he on the forehead then left.

Once again, the President's butler let Matt in. "Marshal. Please, come in."

Both the President and Mrs. Hays greeted Matt. "Nice of you to come back so soon."

"Mr. President, I'm afraid this isn't a social call."

Lucy looking shocked, "It isn't Kitty, is it?"

"No, Ma'am. But it is bad news. Mr. President, I'm afraid I have to inform you that the General is dead."

"Oh, my." Lucy said. "How awful."

"Matt, you said you'd have more information for me when we talked again."

"Yes, Sir. I do."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT. 11

"Two People, One Heart"

Matt, knew what he was about to tell the president and First Lady wasn't going to be easy but because of the situation it required an explanation.

"Matt, please sit. Can I get you a bourbon?"

"Yes. Sir, I think I'm going to need it. Mrs. Hays, I'm not sure you're going to want to hear this."

"Marshal, ummm... May I call you Matt?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Matt, if this somehow pertains to Kitty, I think I do want to hear it. I grew very fond of the two of you when you came to Washington."

"Ok, Ma'am. Well, apparently a few days ago the general came to Dodge with his men and when they were in town they visited Kitty's saloon. General Palmer introduced himself to Kitty and wanted to buy her a drink. But Kitty generally doesn't let her customers buy her drinks, because she's the owner, and she turned him down and told him she had work to do in her office and retreated to her office. Then sometime later he must have returned and kidnapped her and took her to a secluded place and held her against her will."

Lucy now jumped in and asked, "You mean she was his prisoner?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She was." Matt said continuing. "According to what Kitty has told Doctor Adams and myself, he had this illusion that Kitty was some woman named Kassandra that ran away from him. Kitty said he was crazed and violent."

"Matt? Lucy told me how Miss Kitty looked when she saw her. Are you telling me General Palmer did all that to her?"

"Yes, Mr. President, I am."

"And are you telling me that you…"

"Oh, no, I didn't do anything to him." Matt said. "And it's not because I didn't want to."

"Then who?"

"Sir, the General's injuries happened while Kitty was defending herself from him attempting to…"

The president waving his hands in the air, "Matt, enough. That poor woman. I had no idea. Matt, Palmer was married years ago. And if I remember correctly, she too was a redhead. But I don't recall her name. Matt, I will get a wire off in the morning, about the Transcontinental Union R.R., and find out what we need to know. But for right now, you see to it that Miss Kitty is taken care of properly."

Several days later, a wire came through, that in fact there was a board of directors and a fund established. So indeed they could still go ahead with the plans as the project was on schedule. And over the next few weeks, meetings were held to make sure all was falling into place with no problems.

Kitty was healing slowly but she was getting there. She had lots of help.

It was coming time for the President and First Lady to be on their way back to Washington, D.C. Lucy made regular visits to see Kitty.

Mrs. Pry, for once, had quite a lot to talk about.

With that, several times the foursome had supper together. That was something Doc would always tease Kitty about. Being Dodge City royalty.

When things were finally getting back to normal, Kitty received a letter. Not one she recognized. It was in a beautiful stationary and when she opened it, it simply read:

_Dear Kitty Russell,_

_You don't know me but I am in your debt. You have released me from a life long nightmare. I am so terribly sorry for the horror you've had to experience at the hand of William. I have spent years in hiding. I have recently read in the papers of his demise. I do wish you well and that you will be able to move on and know that I am forever grateful that you were able to do something I did not have the strength to do. I will keep you in my prayers._

_Sincerely yours,  
Kassandra Bell (Palmer)_

Kitty sat, not moving. She didn't even hear Matt come in the room.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT. 12

"Two People ,One Heart"  
The Conclusion

Matt walked in the room and noticed Kitty didn't budge. This was good in a way. She had been jumpy for quite a while after everything that had happened. But he understood.

He hung his Stetson and gun belt on their usual pegs, sat in the chair, took off his boots and sat back for a moment, just taking in his favorite vision.

Kitty sitting at her vanity table in a beautiful pale blue chiffon night gown. It was one she had ordered special when they had planned to go away and the trip didn't happen. She had already started to take down her hair.

After looking at her for a time, he got up slowly. He still wasn't sure she knew he was there. He poured them both a drink, walked closely behind her, stooped down, leaned in close and kissed her shoulder then her ear.

"Hummmmmm, smells good." Then he kissed the side of her neck. He was gauging her reaction.

"Hey, Cowboy."

"Hummm…" He kept kissing her neck and shoulders.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"Now, Miss Russell." Still kissing her neck and shoulders and trying to work his way around to her cheek. "Would I do a thing like that, do you think?"

She could feel herself responding. Giggling but starting to breathe heavier the more he continued. "You're damn right I do."

"No, Ma'am. If I were gonna try and seduce you…"

Now she was leaning back into him with all her weight. "Yeah, Cowboy? What would you do?"

In one quick movement, he turned sideways and slipped his arm underneath her legs and his other around her back and grabbed her up in his arms. "I'd do this." And kissed her. He was hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

Briefly she threw her head back. "Cowboy."

"Yes, Kit."

"Cowboy, take me to bed. Make love to me. Please?"

"Honey, I thought you'd never ask."

Matt took his time. Easy, loving and gentle. He wanted to remind her that everything was okay. They survived this nightmare. This wasn't going to hurt them. Nothing was ever going to hurt them.

They took their time loving one another. Sharing the pleasure in one another that kept them strong. What made their bond all the more unbreakable. Something Doc saw many years ago.

These two people, that he loved like his very own children, were:

"Two People, One Heart"

Fini


End file.
